


waking up next to a fluff

by yoonversee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, fluffy hair jisung, i cant express how soft this is, just soft, literally so soft, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonversee/pseuds/yoonversee
Summary: based off that one clip of fluffy jisung from that spot kids video
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 12





	waking up next to a fluff

waking up next to your fiance is a whole new different type of warm.

you sit up slowly, rubbing sleep from your eyes and you look down at jisung, who has already started to stir.

his hair is a fluffy mop on his head, his eyes barely visible where he turns to squint at the wall. the sleepiness is so tangible in his mannerisms and softness floods through you at the realization that you get to wake up like this everyday for the rest of your life.

you snort at the way jisung is lifting his head, drowsiness etched into his face.

his head snaps to you. “what?”

you snort again and cant help the smile that comes across your face. “nothing,” you say innocently, turning to look at the window.

he scrunches his nose before lunging at you, tackling you down against the soft sheets.

“jisung!” you wheeze as he attacks your sides.

he stops then, giggling these small little sleepy sounds, and he leans down, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, his hair tickling your cheeks.

you flush.

“goodmorning, princess.”

yeah, you could do this for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this !! ive had this in my notes for a while so im glad i finally got the energy to post it lmao


End file.
